elite_dangerousfandomcom_zh_tw-20200214-history
按鍵設定
「精英：危機四伏」作為飛行類模擬遊戲，按鍵多是肯定的，再加上遊戲內容繁雜，更別說每次加入新功能後還會引入新的按鍵設置了。故這裡列出按鍵設定的所有翻譯和功能。 此設定在進入Option後的Controls項目裡。 * Mouse Control：飛行滑鼠控制 ** Mouse X-Axis：滑鼠左右控制翻滾（ROLL）或偏航（YAW） ** Relative Mouse X-Axis：打開後滑鼠左右自動回中 ** Mouse Y-Axis：滑鼠前後控制俯仰（PITCH）或反向俯仰（PITCH INVERTED） ** Relative Mouse Y-Axis（滑鼠前後自動回中）：打開後滑鼠前後自動回中 ** Reset Mouse：重置滑鼠 ** Mouse Sensitivity：鼠標靈敏度 ** Relative Mouse Rate：鼠標回中速度 ** Mouse Deadzone：鼠標死區 ** Mouse Power Curve：鼠標曲線，調整鼠標在屏幕中間的靈敏度 ** Show Mouse Widget：顯示鼠標指示，打開後會在屏幕中間顯示當前鼠標方向指示 * Flight Rotation：飛行翻滾按鍵控制： ** Yaw Axis：偏航（YAW）轉向軸 *** Deadzone：死區調整 ** Yaw Left：向左偏航 ** Yaw Right：向右偏航 ** Yaw into Roll：偏航翻滾聯動，打開後在偏航一定程度時會翻滾 ** Yaw into Roll Sensitive：偏航翻滾聯動靈敏度 ** Yaw into Roll - Flight Assist：飛行輔助關閉時聯動 ** Yaw-Roll Button：切換偏航或翻滾 *** Button Mode：按鍵模式，Hold則須持續按著，Toggle則能切換 ** Roll Axis：翻滾軸 *** Deadzone：死區調整 ** Roll Left：向左翻滾 ** Roll Right：向右翻滾 ** Pitch Axis：俯仰軸 *** Deadzone：死區調整 ** Pitch Up：俯仰-抬頭 ** Pitch Down：俯仰-低頭 * Flight Thrust：飛行推進 ** Lateral Thrust Axis：水平推進 *** Deadzone：死區調整 ** Thrust Left：向左平移 ** Thrust Right：向右平移 ** Vertical Thrust Axis：垂直平移 *** Deadzone：死區調整 ** Thrust Up：垂直上升 ** Thrust Down：垂直下降 ** Thrust Forward and Backward Axis：前進與後退 *** Deadzone：死區調整 ** Thrust Forward：前進 ** Thrust Backward：後退 * Alternate Flight Control：替換飛行控制 ** Alternate Controls Toggle：此控制可開關替換如偏航、翻滾、俯仰 *** Button Mode：按鍵模式，Hold則須持續按著，Toggle則能切換 ** Yaw Axis：偏航（YAW）轉向軸 *** Deadzone：死區調整 ** Roll Axis：翻滾軸 *** Deadzone：死區調整 ** Pitch Axis：俯仰軸 *** Deadzone：死區調整 ** Lateral Thrust Axis：水平推進 *** Deadzone：死區調整 ** Vertical Thrust Axis：垂直平移 *** Deadzone：死區調整 * Flight Throttle：飛行節流閥 / 油門 ** Throttle Axis：節流閥 / 油門控制軸 *** Deadzone：死區調整 ** Forward only Throttle Reverse：節流閥範圍設置為前進時，切換前進或後退 *** Button Mode：按鍵模式，Hold則須持續按著，Toggle則能切換 ** Increase Throttle：前推節流閥 ** Decrease Throttle：後拉節流閥 ** Throttle Increments：節流閥增量，Continuous為連續變化，另一個選項為每次增加一定值 ** Set Speed to -100%：將節流閥後拉最大（全速後退） ** Set Speed to -75%：將節流閥後拉75% ** Set Speed to -50%：將節流閥後拉50% ** Set Speed to -25%：將節流閥後拉25% ** Set Speed to 0%：節流閥歸位（速度設置為0） ** Set Speed to 25%：將節流閥前推25% ** Set Speed to 50%：將節流閥前推50% ** Set Speed to 75%：將節流閥前推75% ** Set Speed to 100%：將節流閥推至最大（全速前進） * Flight Landing Overrides：著陸模式控制替換，放下起落架時，若這裡有設定就會替換。 ** 參考上面所示按鍵。 * Flight Miscellaneous：飛行雜項 ** Toggle Flight Assist：飛行輔助開關切換 *** Button Mode：按鍵模式，Hold則須持續按著，Toggle則能切換 ** Engine Boost：後燃器衝刺 ** Toggle Frame Shift Drive：啟動空間折疊引擎 ** Supercruise：啟動超級巡航 ** Hyperspace Jump：啟動超空間遷躍 ** Rotational Correction：在空間站內部時同步旋轉開關 *** Button Mode：按鍵模式，Hold則須持續按著，Toggle則能切換 ** Toggle Orbit Lines：開關顯示天體運行軌道 * Targeting：瞄準 / 鎖定 ** Select Target Ahead：鎖定看向的目標 ** Cycle Next Target：切換鎖定雷達範圍內下一個目標 ** Cycle Previous Target：切換鎖定雷達範圍內上一個目標 ** Select Highest Threat：鎖定最高威脅敵人 ** Cycle Next Hostile Target：切換鎖定雷達範圍內下一個敵對目標 ** Cycle Next Previous Target：切換鎖定雷達範圍內上一個敵對目標 ** Select Wingman 1：選擇1號僚機 ** Select Wingman 2：選擇2號僚機 ** Select Wingman 3：選擇3號僚機 ** Select Wingman‘s Target：鎖定僚機所鎖定的目標 ** Wingman Nav-Lock：對僚機進行導航鎖定 ** Cycle Next Subsystem：切換鎖定目標的下一個部件 ** Cycle Previous Subsystem：切換鎖定目標的上一個部件 ** Target Next System In Route：鎖定規劃路徑的下一個目的地星系 * Weapons：武器 ** Primary Fire：主武器開火 ** Secondary Fire：副武器開火 ** Cycle Next Fire Group：切換下一個武器開火組 ** Cycle Previous Fire Group：切換上一個武器開火組 ** Deploy Hardpoints：拿出武器 ** Firing Deploys Hardpoints：開啟時，點擊開火鍵便會自動拿出武器 * Cooling：散熱 ** Silent Running：開啟靜默航行 *** Button Mode：按鍵模式，Hold則須持續按著，Toggle則能切換 ** Deploy Heatsink：發射儲熱槽 * Miscellaneous：雜項 ** Ship Light：照明燈 ** Sensor Zoom Axis：掃描儀範圍放大軸 ** Increase Sensor Zoom：放大掃描儀顯示 ** Decrease Sensor Zoom：拉遠掃描儀顯示 ** Divert Power to Engine：PIPS電力分配到推進系統 ** Divert Power to Weapons：PIPS電力分配到武器系統 ** Divert Power to Systems：PIPS電力分配到系統部件 ** Balanced Power Distribution：平衡電力分配 ** Reset HMD Orientation：重置頭戴顯示器視角 ** Cargo Scoop：開關貨倉門 *** Button Mode：按鍵模式，Hold則須持續按著，Toggle則能切換 ** Jettison All Cargo：丟出所有貨物 ** Landing Gear：放下起落架 ** Microphone Mute：麥克風靜音 ** Mute Button Mode：靜音模式選擇 ** Microphone State Mode（CQC）：麥克風模式 ** Use Shield Cell：使用護盾電池 ** Use Chaff Launcher：使用干擾箔條 ** Charge ECM：電子反制充能 ** Enable Context Menu：啟用菜單 ** Weapon Colour：武器顏色 ** Engine Colour：引擎顏色 ** Night Vision：夜視開關 * Mode Switches：模式切換 ** UI Focus：座艙面板選擇 ** UI Focus Mode：座艙面板選擇方式（Direction方向 / Cycle循環） ** External Panel：外部面板 ** Comms Panel：通訊面板 ** Auto Focus on Text Input Field：打開通訊面板時自動鎖定在輸入框 ** Role Panel：角色面板 ** Internal Panel：內部面板 ** Looking At Externel Panel：看向外部面板時要進行事項（打開面板Focuses the Panel / 無反應Do Nothing） ** Looking At Comms Panel：看向通訊面板時要進行事項（打開面板Focuses the Panel / 無反應Do Nothing） ** Looking At Role Panel：看向角色面板時要進行事項（打開面板Focuses the Panel / 無反應Do Nothing） ** Looking At Internal Panel：看向內部面板時要進行事項（打開面板Focuses the Panel / 無反應Do Nothing） ** Enable UI Camera Lock On：啟用面板鎖定，看向面板時會鎖定視角 ** Open Galaxy Map：打開星圖 ** Open System Map：打開星系圖 ** Show CQC Score Screen：顯示CQC記分板 ** Headlook：切換頭部觀察視角模式 ** Game Menu：遊戲菜單 ** Friends Menu：好友菜單 ** Switch hud mode：切換戰鬥分析模式 ** Enter FSS：進入全頻譜星系掃描界面 * Interface Mode：交互界面模式 ** UI Panel Up：上 ** UI Panel Down：下 ** UI Panel Left：左 ** UI Panel Right：右 ** UI Panel Select：選擇 ** UI Back：後退 ** UI Nested Toggle：擴展折疊界面選項 ** Next Panel Tab：下一頁面 ** Previous Panel Tab：上一頁面 * Headlook Mode：頭部觀察視角模式 ** Mouse Headlook：使用滑鼠移動頭部視角 ** Mouse Headlook Invert： ** Mouse Headlook Sensitivity：鼠標靈敏度 ** Headlook Default State：頭部觀察視角默認狀態 ** Headlook Button Increment：觀察模式按鍵增量 ** Headlook Axis Mode：觀察模式控制軸模式 ** Centre When Headlook Inactive：頭部觀察視角模式關閉時自動回中 ** * Galaxy Map（星圖） * Driving（地面車駕駛） ** Drive Assist（駕駛輔助開關）：Cap Lock ** Drive Assist Default（駕駛輔助默認狀態）：Off（駕駛上比較直覺） ** SRV Pitch Mouse Y-Axis（滑鼠前後控制SRV俯仰）：On（用滑鼠前後控制俯仰） ** Relative Mouse Y-Axis Pitch（滑鼠前後控制回中）：On ** Steering Left Button（左轉）：A ** Steering Right Button（右轉）：D ** Roll Left Button（左翻滾）：Q ** Roll Right Button（右翻滾）：E ** Vertical Thruster（垂直噴口）：空格鍵 ** SRV Primary Fire（SRV主開火）：滑鼠左鍵 ** SRV Secondary Fire（SRV副開火）：滑鼠右鍵 ** Handbrake（手剎車）：X ** Headlight（車燈）：L ** Toggle SRV Turret（開啟SRV砲塔視角）：U（設為和飛船拿出武器相同） * Driving Target（地面車瞄準） ** Select Target Ahead（選擇所看向目標）：T（設為和飛船相同） * Driving Turret Control（地面車砲塔控制） ** Turret Mouse X-Axis（滑鼠左右控制砲塔）：YAW（左右偏航） ** Turret Relative Mouse X-Axis（滑鼠左右自動回中）：On ** Turret Mouse Y-Axis（滑鼠前後控制砲塔）：PITCH（俯仰） ** Turret Relative Mouse Y-Axis（滑鼠前後自動回中）：On * Drive Throttle（地面車節流閥/油門） ** Accelerate Button（加速）：W ** Decelerate Button（減速/後退）：S * Drive Miscellaneous（駕駛雜項） ** Divert 三項和Balance沿用飛船相同設置，包括滑鼠側鍵和滾輪 ** Cargo Scoop（貨倉門）：P（Toggle） ** Jettison All Cargo（丟出所有貨物）：（移除，一定要移除） * Driving Mode Switches（駕駛模式切換） * Multi-Crew（飛船共乘設定） * Fighter Orders（艦載機指令） * Camera Suit（相機模式） ** Ship和SRV的Toogle Camera Suit（開啟相機模式）：都用CTRL和ALT和空格 ** Previous Camera（上一個視角）：小鍵盤的/ ** Next Camera（下一個視角）：小鍵盤的* ** Enter Free Camera（進入自由相機模式）：小鍵盤的Num Lock * Free Camera（自由相機模式） ** Toggle Hud（顯示/隱藏界面）：小鍵盤的。 ** Increase Speed（增加相機速度）：小鍵盤的+ ** Decrease Speed（減少相機速度）：小鍵盤的- ** Move Forward（相機往前）：小鍵盤的8 ** Move Backward（相機往後）：小鍵盤的5 ** Move Right（相機右移）：小鍵盤的6 ** Move Left（相機左移）：小鍵盤的4 ** Move Up（相機垂直上升）：小鍵盤的Enter ** Move Down（相機垂直下降）：小鍵盤的0 ** Mouse Y-Axis（滑鼠前後移動）：Pitch（俯仰） ** Mouse X-Axis（滑鼠左右移動）：Yaw（左右偏航） ** Relative Y-Axis（滑鼠前後自動回中）：On ** Relative X-Axis（滑鼠左右自動回中）：On ** Roll Left（相機左翻滾）：小鍵盤的7 ** Roll Right（相機右翻滾）：小鍵盤的9 ** Stabiliser on/off toggle（開關穩定器）：小鍵盤的3 ** Camera/ship controls toggle（切換相機和載具控制）：小鍵盤的1 ** Attach/detach camera（綁定/分離相機）：小鍵盤的2 ** Exit Free Camera（退出自由相機模式）：小鍵盤的Num Lock ** Increase Zoom/Focus（視角拉近）：滑鼠滾輪上 ** Decrease Zoom/Focus（視角拉遠）：滑鼠滾輪下 * HOLO-Me（全息人物選項） * Galnet Audio（銀河新聞播報） * Full Spectrum System Scanner（全頻譜星系掃描儀，FSS） ** Zoom in to target（放大目標）：滑鼠滾輪上 ** Zoom out（縮小目標）：滑鼠滾輪下 ** Stepped Zoom in（步進放大）：W ** Stepped Zoom out（步進縮小）：S ** Tuning Right（右側調頻）：D ** Tuning Left（左側調頻）：A ** Discovery Scan（全星系掃描）：滑鼠左鍵（進到FSS後使用，可免去在Firegroup為Discovery scan設定開火鍵） ** Leave FSS（退出FSS）：逗號 ** Mouse X-Axis（滑鼠左右移動）：YAW ** Relative Mouse X-Axis（滑鼠左右自動回中）：Off ** Mouse Y-Axis（滑鼠前後移動）：Pitch Inverted（遊戲設定好像有時會搞混pitch和picth inverted，這兩個都試試那個是正常的） ** Relative Mouse Y-Axis（滑鼠前後自動回中）：Off ** Target Current Signal（鎖定目前訊號）：T * Detailed Surface Scan（星圖表面掃描，DSS。要進入這模式須在開火組設定） ** Toggle Front/Back View（切換正反面）：滑鼠中鍵 ** Exit Mode（退出DSS）：/ ** Mouse X-Axis（滑鼠左右移動）：YAW ** Relative Mouse X-Axis（滑鼠左右自動回中）：On ** Mouse Y-Axis（滑鼠前後移動）：Pitch ** Relative Mouse Y-Axis（滑鼠前後自動回中）：On